


Crossroads and Divergent Paths

by satashii



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Booker needs therapy not punishment, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Work In Progress, nicky pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satashii/pseuds/satashii
Summary: A divergent take on what happened after Merrick’s lab if the family had taken a hard look at Booker’s mental state and checked their emotions before reacting instead of just exiling Booker.Featuring a Booker who is still in desperate need of therapy, Andy who’s newly vulnerable and feeling pretty fragile, mama bear Nile, and your favorite immortal husbands.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Crossroads and Divergent Paths

His family was jittery. None of them were happy or felt safe. Booker loomed like a depressed ghoul, twitching at the slightest movement towards himself which made Nicky want to shake his brother and demand answers.

Demand to know.

Demand why.... just why?

Why Joe and him?

Why didn’t he come to them?

Why couldn’t he just... just... not have done this to their family?

Secondary questions loomed, racing through his mind even as Joe’s hand brushed against his, urging him on into the hastily arranged safe house that Copley had on the outskirts of London. His husband had placed himself between the rest of their family and Booker, his gaze sliding back and forth in worry as he tracked their movements and put himself bodily between them and the now perceived danger of their brother. The slope of his eyebrows sad and drawn, skin pale from the blood loss where it wasn’t marked with drying blood or other detritus from the violence they’d been involved in stained him, hair clumped and matted. The blue shirt that he so loved for how it clung to his Yusuf’s body, the soft texture, the scent of his husband... he’d have to buy a new one—his brain absently noted, fuzzy and exhausted from healing and dying so many times. The bullet holes and blood stains were irreparable, much like he feared his family now was.

Nile hovered around Andy like a bodyguard, scowling openly at Booker who refused to meet her gaze. His fierce little sister had come through for them all and more than earned her place amongst them. He’d joked with Booker and Joe that she was just a kitten, innocent without the weight of the years and decades and centuries compared to the rest of them but he’d been proven wrong.His little sister was just as tenacious and brave as he could have imagined she’d be once she’d had a bit more experience. Seeing her enter the room where they’d been held... he smiled at the memory of it. 

She reminded him so much of Andy before Quynh had been taken from them—a warrior goddess from legends come to life.

Andy just looked like the weight of the world had come crashing down on her, one leg dragging in pain as she held her side right over where Nicky knew the bullet wound was. Copley had some medical training and he had taken a look at her side, putting several stitches into it and advising Andy to take it easy. Nicky would not lose money betting against that—his sister would never take it easy before now and she was still Andy. Still the leader of their family.

Nile flicked the light switch in the entryway to the small house and the dim light took a moment to warm up and shed it’s light as she wandered inside, hiking hers and Andy’s bags on her shoulders.The house had the smell of a place not frequently used—slightly musty but it appeared otherwise clean with sheets covering some of the furniture. The first floor was a living room/kitchen with an office and bathroom, upstairs three bedrooms and a full bath.The decor was older, reminding Nicky of the late eighties or early nineties in the shape of the furniture and the ancient looking TV crowded into an entertainment center in the corner.

Setting down the small backpack he’d managed to shove some supplies and clothing into, Nicky looked around. Joe had taken the moment to brush past Booker who stood next to the door and was locking it—dead bolt, lock and security chain that sounded like a gunshot in the cold silence of the house as he slid each home.

Booker’s eyes were bloodshot as they met Nicky’s.The amount of emotional pain in his brother’s eyes made his breath catch. Booker was raw, unfiltered and just... Nicky could see the exquisite amount of pain his brother was in. He wasn’t hiding anything right now and it was plain to see that Booker had been holding things back more than Nicky or Joe would ever have guessed.

“Booker.... get washed up,” Nicky instructed him as he reached out gently to take the duffle that he was clutching in his fists. When Nicky’s fingers touched Booker’s fists, they spasmed before tightening on the handle and this close he didn’t miss the muffled sob that was choked off and smothered before it could be heard by the others. “Book,” Nicky cajoled as he tugged on the duffle’s handle. “We’ll talk later. Go get cleaned up.”

The sniff and sharp nod of the bowed head was submissive, shying away from causing more conflict within the family. Nicky carefully pulled the duffle from Booker’s hands and it was released this time. “Do you need your shave kit?”

“Let me see what’s here for supplies,” Booker muttered, voice thick as he hurried away from Nicky and mounted the stairs, presumably to check out the bath and how well supplied it was. Nicky debated the wisdom of letting his brother have a moment to himself and decided that he was okay with that even as he heard his husband’s sharp intake of breath.

Nile and Andy had gone into the kitchen and placed their bags on the island, both looking where Booker had disappeared. “Should we let him...” Nile started.

“Let him be,” Nicky insisted. “We can deal with this after we’ve all eaten and slept,” he added after Andy clutched at the counter, swaying slightly as she put her weight into it.

“Andy!” Nile exclaimed, gripping her by the elbow.

“I’m fine,” Andy insisted as she pulled away from Nile’s touch. “I’m going to live.”

Joe, behind Nicky, crowded against him and was a warm wall at his back that radiated support. “Andy?”Joe called, voice soft but not moving past Nicky where he stood at the base of the stairs.

“I just need time,” she waved her hand to silence them before anyone else could question the veracity of her statement. Leaning heavily into the island countertop, forearms visibly shaking under her weight, she ran her free hand through her short dark hair, closing her eyes and breathing heavily before reiterating her position. “I will be fine.”

Nile’s worried eyes darted to Nicky, asking him for backup but he shook his head. “What do you need?” He asked instead, taking a few hesitant steps towards the women, Joe following him silently.

“Sleep. Food. Time” Each word was sharp and clipped, the English words cutting through the air as they left Andy, her braced arm bowing slightly under her body weight but she didn’t fall. Her dark hair fell across her forehead and hid her eyes but her lips were pursed in annoyance before they smoothed out to a neutral expression. The rigid line of her shoulders told Nicky that she wouldn’t tolerate much more coddling before striking out in frustration even if they were well meaning.

Nile’s eyes were big as she met Nicky’s over Andy’s shoulder, asking him silently what to do.His little sister was willing to follow their lead since they’d known Andy much longer than her.

Joe’s hand cupping his hip as their bodies brushed together spoke to his husband’s emotional turmoil and the pressure exerted by his fingertips guided Nicky to relax into the arms that encircled him from behind. “We can do that,” Nicky allowed after turning his head to meet Joe’s dark expressive eyes.His husband was concerned but managed to tell Nicky with just a slight flick of his eyes and quirk of his lips that he agreed with his assessment about Andy’s tolerance level of their care.“How about Nile helps you into the shower while Joe and I see about food?”

Andy thought a moment before she nodded. “Fine,” she said as she pushed herself away from the counter, swaying slightly before finding her balance. She batted Nile’s hands away as she turned and took the small hallway in search of the bathroom that was on the plans Copley had given them.

The sharp thump as the door closed behind the two women left Nicky alone with his husband and he blew out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Joe’s hands tugged and he turned to bury his face in his husband’s throat, eyes closing as he dropped the bags so he could wrap his own arms around Joe’s waist to pull him tight.Joe’s hand carded through his hair, plucking at the dried blood and brain matter to find the strip of delicate and sensitive skin behind the ear that never failed to drive Nicky nuts. The caress was gentle, familiar and soothing even as he felt Joe shudder against him and relax, rubbing his face against Nicky’s hair.

The soft call of “Habibi” was barely above a whisper but the longing and fear behind it told Nicky how drained his husband was as did the language choice. Yusuf slipped back to the language of his youth when tired or scared but it was his physical presence that told Nicky just how wrecked his husband was. The fine tremor in the muscles around him, the stutter of the artistic fingers as they reached the bottom of his ear before reversing course and traveling back around the pinna to the top caressing and reassuring Yusuf that Nicky was still there. Still breathing.

That it hadn’t been either of their’s time.

Watching Joe as he’d taken out the security chief... he’d admit to a certain amount of pleasure at his husband’s vicious defense of him. Joe had needed to avenge him and Nicky had been happy to give into his needs.

“Cuore mio,” Nicky murmured into his Yusuf’s skin, the quick squeeze of the arm around his back affirming that he was heard and the sentiment returned as they both took a moment to bask in each other’s presence, the steady heartbeat under his chin beating for him as his own did for Yusuf.

“Nicolo,” was the soft plea before a hand cupped Nicky’s head to bring their lips together, noses bumping before they connected mouth to mouth. Joe’s lips were chapped but the swipe of wet tongue opened Nicky’s own mouth to Joe for him to plunder and taste.Each sweep of the tongue reacquainting himself with the texture and taste of his mate.

Moaning now into his husband’s mouth, Nicky gave as good as he was receiving. Hands twisting into the destroyed shirt, he clung to his spouse who was his anchor in the tempest of conflict that swirled around them most days. The last few days to weeks... as long as he had his Yusuf he could survive almost anything.

The loud clanking of pipes as the water started flowing through them was enough to bring their attention back to their surroundings. Inhaling deeply, foreheads pressed together, Nicky clutched Yusuf tight and the squeeze of his husband’s arms before he was reluctantly released warned him that they were about to have company.

Nile coughed lightly from the shadows of the hallway, her expression apologetic. “She won’t let me help.”

Sighing, Nicky rubbed his face against Joe’s beard before they separated. “Just listen for any suspicious noises. She’ll never live it down if she falls and kills herself hitting her head in the shower.”

Nile’s poleaxed expression quickly morphed to a scoff at the suggestion. “Like Andy would go out that way.”

“She won’t,” Joe assured her, running his now free hands through his hair and making the curls even more disorganized looking. “Andy will be with us for many years yet—we’ll make sure.”

Nicky somehow doubted that it would be due to their efforts entirely.Andy was too stubborn to just up and die on them now—he agreed with Joe on that. “Dinner?”

“Copley said there would be food,” Joe agreed with him as they both moved towards the kitchen to investigate, Nile joining them.

***

Conversation had been minimal as they’d investigated the food situation. Booker had joined them as Joe diced vegetables at Nicky’s direction and he cut up the chicken that he’d found in the refrigerator. They’d shooed Nile upstairs to get her own shower and she’d reluctantly left them alone with Booker.

Cleaned up, Booker’s eyes were bruised and red as if he’d been crying. His eyes were still bloodshot despite their healing ability which spoke to just how bad their brother’s mental state had been to drive him to his actions. Nicky could feel Yusuf’s calculated study of their brother and the little tells and hitches in body language told him that Joe was conflicted about what to do but still worried about their little brother.

They’d missed how much their brother was suffering... what kind of family did that make them?Internally berating himself, Nicky quickly butterflied the chicken breasts and stuffed them with the butter and herbs he’d had Joe prepare first before closing them with toothpicks. Oil and butter were heating on the stove and Joe added the onion he’d been working on, wooden spatula pushing the pieces around the pan until they were nicely caramelized.

Nicky added the chicken, letting Joe watch it as he turned to face Booker.

Booker was sitting on the barstool at the end of the counter, hands folded in front of him and staring at them. The quiver of tension in his body betrayed him to Nicky, the thin shirt he’d pulled on hanging on his body frame showing how lean he’d gotten—which was as when Nicky realized he hadn’t actually seen Booker eat in days.Drink yes—even more than usual as he’d added liquor to each cup of coffee or tea but not eat. “Would you like something to drink?” Nicky asked him gently.

Eyes locking on Nicky’s face, Booker seemed surprised by the inane question. “Yes?”

Nicky smiled at his brother, trying to let him know that they were still family without words. “What would you like?There is juice or water.Or I could make coffee but we should all sleep.”

“No wine? Beer?” Booker wined before he caught himself and looked back at his hands with a scowl and seemingly finished talking to himself in a low tone. “I suppose I should cut back on the alcohol.”

“I think that we should all try to make better choices,” Nicky told him diplomatically. “I have orange juice or there is a premixed punch but I know how much you hate those....”

Grimacing, Booker indicated that orange juice was preferable.

Going to the refrigerator, Nicky pulled out the carton of orange juice and a glass from the cabinet beside it. Pouring a full glass, he set it in front of Booker who just looked at it like it might bite him.“It’s good for you,” Nicky prodded. He vaguely recalled reading about orange juice being good for pregnant women for some reason but he figured they could all do with a boost about now—Booker especially as he eyed his frame critically.

Booker’s robin egg blue eyes softened as they met his. “Thank you” was all he said before taking a cautious sip, his hands fiddling with the glass as it gave him something to focus on that was neutral.

“You’re welcome,” Nicky responded before scolding his husband. “You’re burning the chicken. You need to turn down the heat.”

Grumbling good-naturedly, Joe moved slightly to the side to allow Nicky to examine what he was doing to the chicken as his hands twirled the dial to decrease the heat. “Too fast. Too much heat. You’ve never learned to adjust to a stove from cooking over an open fire.”

“You seemed to like it fine for hundreds of years,” Joe groused.

“Just because it was edible doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do it right,” Nicky knocked their hips together in affection which made his Yusuf snort at his impertinence.

“Everyone is a critic,” Joe grumbled. “My cooking is just fine—right Booker?”

Unexpectedly drawn back into the argument, Booker’s eyes were wide as he stared at them before he held up both hands into a classic don’t shoot position. “I’m staying out of this one.”

“See!” Joe argued. “My cooking is fine if he does not say it is inedible.”

Quickly catching onto Yusuf’s gambit, Nicky rolled his eyes. “If it was not for me you would have dead taste buds by now!Burned them right off!”

“No!I introduced you to spices you... you Italian!”The way Joe held up the wooden spatula like it was a weapon and pointed it at him to make his point... was comical.

Nicky tried to glare at his husband but failed spectacularly in about five seconds before bending over in half, laughing so hard he was shaking. Yusuf had been the one to introduce him to real spices and he’d spent the first two hundred years of their acquaintance trying new and creative foods under his husband’s guidance. The Italian food of his youth had been comparatively bland to what was considered Italian cuisine of today or the food Yusuf had grown up with. Sniffing, he hip checked Yusuf out of the way. “Set the table.”

Rolling his eyes, Joe started opening drawers and cabinets in search of plates and forks. The water was boiling enough for the pasta so Nicky added it before turning the chicken with an expert flick of the spatula.Carbs were always good when you were healing and were a comfort food when baklava wasn’t readily available. Andy would need the protein too.

Squabbling intermittently with Joe in a practiced rhythm, Nicky instructed Booker to start making a salad with the vegetables he’d set aside when he’d been debating what to make. His brother didn’t argue but happily took to tearing lettuce leaves apart and adding some of the onion and a few peppers and cherry tomatoes to it before taking the initiative to make a vinaigrette dressing, body language becoming more open and relaxed as he worked. He even chuckled at a few of the sharper jabs they made at each other’s cooking.

Nicky had actually, in a fit of boredom, gone to Le Cordon Bleu, Joe really wasn’t that bad of a natural cook. Just impatient and it often showed.However, Joe baked much better than Nicky so it all balanced out in the end.

The kitchen became much quieter as soon as Andy returned. Moving with too much care, she sat at the table looking towards the rest of the kitchen. Too pale, she looked washed out and exhausted but somewhat better now that she was cleaned up. She gratefully accepted the glass of water that Joe handed her and sipped while watching Nicky cook. Booker shut up completely but busied himself with rearranging the salad more than it needed.

When Nile returned, hair wet as she ran a comb through it. Nicky suspected that she hadn’t wanted to leave them all alone together that long given what had happened at the church. The protective instincts had been raised and Nicky mentally applauded her first checking with Andy before focusing on the rest of them.

Turning off the heat, Nicky removed the chicken from the pan to let it rest briefly. The pasta was long since done and needed to be drained. They had no real sauce options but he did toss it in olive oil that he’d heated with a bit of chopped garlic and salt before placing it in a serving bowl. Joe took it from his hands and pushed their family towards the small table.

Andy took her usual seat with Booker on her left and Nile immediately took his other side. Nicky wondered if she was going to knife Booker if he made any sort of move towards Andy that could be misinterpreted as hostile—not that his brother would. Nile struck him as stabby tonight and Nicky didn’t think he should intervene if she did stab Booker—they’d figure out their differences sooner or later. The brush of Yusuf’s hand on the small of his back as he took his own seat on the other side of Nile and opposite Andy left the position on Andy’s right for Nicky.

They all dug in with gusto—hungry and tired. Nile made noises of appreciation and seemed especially fond of the stuffed chicken. Nicky found himself describing to her why he made the choice of cheese and herbs to stuff it with and the variants he’d made over the years.Andy’s smile of appreciation as he kept a normal conversation going encouraged him and when Joe began to interject and tease him, Nicky caught his husband’s hand and laced their fingers together. Joe just ran with it and exchanged hands with his utensils so he could eat with his free right hand.

Booker was silent but the way he watched them all... it was as if he was memorizing this for later, eyes drinking in each interaction, ears attuned to the sound of their voices as they chatted about inconsequential topics. Nicky noted he did actually eat but he played with his fork and food, pushing it around his plate a lot before taking a bite when he noticed Nicky watching. “It’s good—you always do make fantastic meals out of whatever you can find,” Booker said to him, eyes on the table rather than on Nicky.

“I’m glad you like it,” Nicky said simply. “Eat up Booker.”

The duck of the head was sad but his brother ate a bit more consistently after the exchange instead of playing with it. Yusuf put a second helping of pasta on Booker’s plate as soon as the first was gone making them have a brief stand off of staring before Booker went back to eating.So Joe had noticed the weight loss too—it wasn’t just Nicky.

As the meal wound down, Nile started clearing the table and objected strongly when Nicky started to stand to help. “You cooked—which means we clean,” she pushed him back into his chair. Amused, he let Yusuf kiss his knuckles before finishing the last few bites he’d had on his plate.

Andy’s order to them to shower was expected and they retreated to the upstairs bathroom, the murmur of conversation dying down when they left the room. Nile would ensure there wouldn’t be too much bloodshed in their absence.

The bathroom was the most modern part of the house and had been recently updated, surprising Nicky as he checked it out. A large, tiled walk in shower big enough for both of them had bottles of different soaps and conditioner. Stripping out of his clothing, he grimaced at the pull of dried blood on his body hair.

Joe started the water running before similarly stripping down. Nicky found himself eyeing his husband’s body, categorizing each spot of unblemished skin where there had been a corresponding bullet hole or stab wound in the removed clothing and letting out a relieved sigh when no wounds were noted. He would need to inspect Joe—make sure that he wasn’t hiding anything just as he expected Joe to do to him. They did this after each mission and it was habit at this point even if more urgent due to recent events.

Steam began to fill the room and Nicky stepped into the shower first. The enveloping hot warmth and the bliss of water cascading over his skin as the dried blood and brain matter loosened and sluiced away. Ducking his head into the spray, he wetted his hair as Joe joined him. The firm grip of a pair of hands bracketing his hips, the slide of his face against Nicky’s as he pushed his own head under the spray to press a soft kiss at the corner of the mouth.

Hand slipping up to hold the side of his husband’s face with fingers teasing at the curls that quickly were becoming water logged, Nicky closed his eyes and just felt Yusuf’s presence. Fingertips dug into the meat of his hip and arms tightened around him to just hold him. Yusuf had always been better at verbal expression, more open and emphatic but Nicky’s own feelings for his husband were just as deep and passionate.

He knew Yusuf would need physical reassurance tonight and he would never deny his mate’s needs—would revel in the attention and reciprocate. Tomorrow would be his to satiate his own need to possess and soothe but tonight his Yusuf would need to be in the dominate position, fingers exploring and verifying that Nicky was still with him.He’d worried his husband by taking a bit longer to wake after that shot to the head—the worry and terror he’d seen in Yusuf’s eyes as he’d waited for him to wake, hovering but not touching as he leaned over him, body sheltering Nicky from the fight. It hadn’t escaped Nicky’s notice that his husband hadn’t been breathing as he’d waited given the relieved gasps for air before Yusuf had tried to hide how worried he’d been.

Andy’s newfound vulnerability reminded them both that any time could be their time. His own worst fear was that he’d be left behind if Yusuf died first, brain stuttering over even the thought of it and the horror it stirred within him. If Yusuf died... he did not think he would be able to go on without him. They’d been born anew to immortality together... surely whatever power decided that they would have a long life would not be so cruel as to ever make them live without each other.

Because it would not be living without Yusuf. It wouldn’t be. Not after almost a millennia of marriage.

He understood Booker’s grief for his original family—he did. If he didn’t have Yusuf... Andy and Booker with the recent addition of Nile?He’d have gone mad long ago but for the stabilizing presence of his Yusuf.However... Booker had never attained any sense of closure or release and—

“Stop thinking so much,” Yusuf’s lips tickled as he spoke directly into his ear. His hands had begun to roam, chasing the rivulets of water along the planes of Nicky’s body. Fingertips delved into each groove, soothing yet starting to build arousal. Without Nicky noticing, Yusuf had added soap to his hands and was determinedly washing away any speck of dirt he could find before massaging the tissue below, searching for defect or evidence of injury. “Nicolo....” he called, nuzzling closer and breath hot on Nicky’s skin.

The sharp nip of teeth to his ear made Nicky moan, stance widening to allow Yusuf’s awakening erection to burrow into his cleft and angling a thrust against him. There was no way they were making it out of the shower without at least one round of coupling, he thought as Yusuf’s sex nudged against his entrance bluntly but not yet insistent. Yusuf would draw this out until Nicky was begging for him senselessly. It was one of the many things that his husband did that drove Nicky to distraction on a good day.

“Yusuf... Yusuf... Yusuf....” he called his husband’s name as his head was tilted back by the firm grip on his hair as the wandering hands began to shampoo it, carding through the fine strands and massaging Nicky’s scalp. He was moaning continuously under the assault as biting kisses in a chain marched down his neck to the thick muscle of his shoulder. He tried to turn to face Yusuf but his husband refused to give up his prize. Nicky’s legs trembled underneath him as he arched into the purposeful touch, wet skin sliding against soap slicked skin.

His own erection was ignored as Yusuf washed him completely with hands that seemingly had an endless supply of soap suds. Nicky found himself with both forearms braced on the tiled shower wall, head thrown back as his husband explored, teased, promised and caressed. The heady stimulation of water and soap and Yusuf was given into pliantly. He trusted Yusuf to take care of him completely.

As the water was redirected to rinse him off and turn to brace his back to the wall, Yusuf knelt before him and a wet warmth engulfed his cock as Yusuf deep throated him in one quick motion without warning. The contractions of muscle and flutter of tongue around him combined with the vision of devotion that was his husband swallowing him down, dark eyes glittering above stretched lips as the water fell around them as his head bobbed. Fingers tangling in Yusuf’s curls, Nicky’s hips were held pinned in place frustrating him as Yusuf swallowed around him in a well-practice motion.

Nicky knew he was babbling a combination of Yusuf’s name and endearments, switching languages mindlessly, but he couldn’t stop. Yusuf made him spread his legs even further and the blunt touch of a slicked finger against his entrance before it gained purchase and slid inside to hit right at the pleasure spot hidden within Nicky making him curl forward to protect Yusuf from the falling water as he worked.

One finger rapidly became two and then three. Twisting within him and opening him up. Tossing his head back, his body shuddered hard as Yusuf manipulated that pleasurable button within him ruthlessly and pushed him over the edge. He tugged insistently on Yusuf’s hair to warn him but his husband didn’t let up on his assault, swallowing down everything as he continued to massage that spot deep within Nicky.

It wasn’t unusual, given Yusuf’s familiarity with Nicky’s body, that he could work multiple orgasms out of him in one go but Nicky wanted Yusuf within him, their bodies fused together as tightly as possible. His legs felt like jelly and he leaned heavily into the tile to keep upright as Yusuf stood, brushing his body against Nicky’s like a smug cat before reclaiming his mouth in an open mouthed kiss. His hands were uncoordinated as he brought them up to clutch at Yusuf’s shoulders making his husband chuckle into his mouth before kissing him again. The joyful sound was welcome and Nicky found himself smiling into the kiss as it gentled into sharing breath.

When Yusuf’s arms picked him up and hiked him up around his waist, Nicky’s legs tightened around his mate to hold him in place. Pinned between the cold tile and Yusuf’s warm body, he gasped as Yusuf somehow managed to position them just right and slowly enter Nicky, using gravity to pull them together. Even with the careful stretching it was always tight to fit Yusuf within him—they’d made the discovery that his body repaired itself into the same state it’d been prior to his first death at all times. So yes—he was always tight around his mate no matter how vigorous their coupling if given time to rest between joining their bodies.

Knees spread and ankles locked behind his husband, the first thrust had Nicky digging his nails into Yusuf’s back as their mouths parted, a howl escaping his throat which just spurred Yusuf on. Yusuf’s hands were hot brands on his thighs where he held Nicky, hips pistoning in and out, to thrust himself right into that spot that made Nicky’s vision black out with pleasure even as his own sex rubbed against Yusuf’s abdomen. His husband’s name was stuck on repeat with exclamations of more, harder, and please in Italian, Persian, English and several other languages as Nicky’s mind fractured under the assault. Yusuf’s mouth was fastened on his neck like a limpet, the skin worried by his teeth and laved by a hungry tongue that soothed any hurt before kissing the next spot of skin and repeating the process.

When he hit orgasm a second time it punched out of him, his body tightening around Yusuf who whined as his hips snapped harder three times before stuttering as he hit his own peak. Nicky could barely hold it together, the cold tile the only thing keeping him aware as his head rested against Yusuf’s. “Habibi.... my Nicolo,” Yusuf whispered between panting breaths, kissing him deeply as soon as he could catch his breath enough to do so.

The water had run cold around them but they didn’t care.Nicky didn’t want the moment to end, to go back to trying to find a solution to his family’s problem. Here it was just him and Yusuf—just his husband and him. 

When Yusuf finally let their bodies part, the emptiness as his husband slid free made him whine in protest—the sound mournful as it escaped his throat. Yusuf peppered his face with quick, apologetic kisses, hands gentle as they continued to cradle and tease as they both came down from their orgasmic high. Neither of them were in a hurry despite the cooling water that now felt refreshing on their overheated bodies.

Nicky found himself reaching for the shampoo and applying it to Yusuf’s hair, nails scratching at the scalp and massaging. Yusuf was patient and companionable, body draped over Nicky’s but allowing him to work and tipping his head back to rinse when prompted.He pressed his body into Nicky’s hands as he worked conditioner into the dense curls, fingers untangling a few knots as he worked. He then washed his husband’s body, missing nothing as he inspected for residual signs of the violence that had been wrought on it. The relief he felt as he found none was still surprising after all this time even as he settled into Yusuf’s embrace, nose tucked into the point where shoulder and neck met.

Neither of them spoke, unwilling to break the comfortable silence or pull away from the intimate embrace.

Eventually, Yusuf shut off the water.His dark eyes were locked on Nicky’s, the amount of love and devotion within them obvious. “Love does not even begin to describe my feelings for you,” he said softly, hand taking Nicky’s as their fingers automatically laced together.

“I know,” Nicky agreed just as soft. Forever was not long enough to spend with Yusuf.

The knock on the door echoed in the tiled room. “Guys?” Nile’s voice carried through the wood, muffled.

Clearing his throat, Joe straightened enough to wrap a clean towel around Nicky’s waist. “We’ll be out in a few minutes Nile.”

“Okaaaay....” their little sister huffed in obvious frustration. “Just need to figure out sleeping arrangements for the night when you’re able. Andy’s tired.”

The look they shared exchanged a whole conversation. Joe was angry and hurt with their brother but wiling to table any further discussion until they’d all had a night’s rest. Nicky felt the same but mostly his heart ached for Booker and his reasons. He didn’t want to have the conversation he knew was going to come soon.

Leaving the isolation of the bath, Nicky had pulled on an old pair of sweats that belonged to Joe as well as a threadbare dark grey hoody that had long ago lost whatever had been printed on it due to so many washes but it was the softest thing Joe owned and it engulfed him like a hug—even smelling of Joe’s soap and preferred cologne. Joe had opted for a plain t-shirt of Nicky’s which stretched across his shoulders in a slightly too tight fashion but it made Nicky smile. Everyone was still in the kitchen when they padded down the stairs barefoot.

Andy had a glass of orange juice in front of her that she’d barely touched but otherwise the supper dishes had all been cleared away. Nile was staring at Booker across the table but his gaze was focused on his folded hands as he picked at a defect in the table’s surface.

“So sleep?” Joe asked, breaking the awkward silence.

“Sleep,” Nile agreed, looking to Andy.

Andy ignored them all and took a sip of her orange juice, lips puckering slightly as she swallowed. “There’s three bedrooms.... “ Nicky offered the information that they all knew from the plans Copley had shared.

“Yes but what do we do about him?” Nile asked, right brow perfectly arched as she inclined her head towards Booker.

Nicky studied his brother who hunched in on himself, flinching at Nile’s implication that he was not to be trusted. “Booker won’t be going anywhere tonight. We all need sleep.”

Joe backed him up.“I assume Andy and you will share?” He asked Nile.

Nile licked her lips, eyes darting from Andy to Booker and then to Nicky and Joe. “But...”

“No buts. He’s still family,” Nicky insisted. Nile’s protective instincts were going haywire even as she looked with trepidation at Booker and his slumped form.

The sob that Booker let out at Nicky’s statement was unexpected but not really surprising to Nicky. Nile seemed much more surprised and she stared at Booker in fascination as he cried into his hands silent except for that first sob. Booker didn’t look at her but his eyes did briefly meet Nicky’s and the tortured soul within them made Nicky feel even worse than he had earlier. They’d missed so much going on with him...

Andy tossed back the remainder of her orange juice and stood. “I’m going to bed. Feel free to join me when you want to,” she told Nile as she headed towards the stairs, pausing just long enough to hug both Nicky and Joe, a hand touching Booker’s shoulder as she passed him. “We’ll take the room furthest in,” she whispered to Nicky before releasing him as he nodded. They’d put Booker in the room in between with Andy taking the last watch with he and Joe splitting the first and second.

Nile trailed quickly after Andy, biting her lip as she passed them. She looked conflicted but didn’t linger.

Which left Nicky and Joe with Booker.

“Sebastian,” Nicky called lowly as he gently laid his palm on his brother’s shoulder in comfort, the muscle underneath flinching at the light touch.

“I don’t know why I’m still here,” Booker’s voice was garbled and raw. “I don’t know how you can let me be here and not be...”

“Be what?” Joe asked with concern. “Worried for you?”

Booker’s head snapped to look at Joe, face red and anguished. “I gave you up to them!How can you... how can you look at me?”

“I’m angry yes—very pissed off,” Joe stated calmly with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes catching Nicky’s before refocusing on Booker. “But I’m angry about a lot of things. We will talk in the morning.”

The mechanical nod that Booker gave them wasn’t reassuring. “Sebastian... do you need?”

“I’ll be fine,” Booker interrupted without inflection, eyes burning. “It is my burden... my mistakes....”

Nicky frowned. “There were many mistakes made... not all of which were yours,” he cautioned but saw that Booker wasn’t really listening to him—was shutting down emotionally. “Get some sleep Book.”

“Yes sleep,” Joe agreed, the burr in his voice concerned as he watched Booker lurch upright, movements stiff and mechanical. “The middle room has the smallest bed—it is yours.”

Booker’s tired nod was resigned and he avoided touching them both as he passed them by. Heading for the stairs his footsteps were heavy and plodding, body sweaty despite the slight chill to the room.

Nicky waited until Booker was out of earshot before turning to his husband. “He is not well.”

Joe shook his head, gaze following the noisy progress of Booker’s steps on the floor above. “We missed this... we are at fault as well. We failed our family.”

“But?” Nicky asked.

“But how to fix it? Can it be fixed?” Joe asked, his eyes meeting Nicky’s.

“I don’t know... but I want to try,” Nicky confessed.

“Then we will try,” Joe agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I have no specific dish that Nicky is cooking in this fic—stuffed chicken of some sort that he threw together based on whatever Copley had the safe house stocked with. From what I was able to find about pre-crusades Italian cuisine there would have been less variety in spices but it still would be more exciting than say Northern European cuisine (which was probably much more bland due to the distances spices would have needed to travel). Most of the information I could find on development of Italian food was better referenced for after this time period and noted the development of regional specialties evolved quite a bit during that time frame—so creative license is taken slightly. I’m going to make it assumed in this fic that Yusuf was much more experienced from a cultural standpoint and had traveled much further than Nicky before they first met since he was a merchant of some sorts from the Maghreb that somehow ended up in Jerusalem for the first crusade. So he shared a lot of his experiences with Nicky once they were no longer regularly murdering each other. 
> 
> 2\. I apologize for any translation mistakes or errors in advance. My primary language is American English and I occasionally dabble in Spanish or (more rarely) French—which I speak very, very badly and just enough to get myself in trouble when traveling. Google translate was used for the Italian phrasing and Habibi came up with some brief research on Arabic endearments which may or may not be the appropriate endearment for Yusuf to use but I’m partial to it so it stayed. 
> 
> 3\. I realize that Nile or Andy or Booker may be slightly OOC... but I’m placing the canon divergence label on this fic for a reason. This first chapter is from Nicky’s POV but I’ve been toying with the next chapter being from either Joe’s or Booker’s rather than a neutral position but it might still end up all Nicky’s. I tried to stick with what Nicky might think of his family but it’s my interpretation of it so it may vary from your own head cannon for him. I have watched the movie a few times but have not read the comics.
> 
> 4\. Updates will likely be very, very sporadic. This was creating huge writer’s block for my primary fic An Andromeda Tale from the Mass Effect fandom—which needs updating so badly but my personal/work life has been a dumpster fire the last month. So yeah. No idea how rapidly I’ll finish this but I’m hoping to aim for a moderately lengthy fic which is tighter in resolving it’s plot than some of my other work. There may also be gratuitous sex scenes. You’ve been warned. I’m not an outliner when it comes to writing but I vaguely know where I’m going here. 
> 
> 5\. Nicky’s referring to Joe by either Yusuf or Joe is semi-intentional throughout this. My personal head cannon is that when he’s not wallowing in warm and loving thoughts for his husband he calls him by whatever is the time-period appropriate moniker he’s going by—most of the time—unless he’s distressed. Whenever he’s not focused on that he reverts to calling him Yusuf—especially when they’re being intimate or he’s distressed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
